


【鳥蝙】我的蝙蝠哪有這麼可愛

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 新蝙蝠俠(The Batman)中的老爺(沒錯就是那隻超萌的尖下巴老爺~)不小心跟另一個世界的蝙蝠俠交換了，另一個世界的小鳥們發現蝙蝠把拔變得超溫柔還很愛笑，而且，出乎意料的好攻略。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 關於大家的年齡 :  
> 【來自The Batman世界的】老爺 27  
> 【文中主世界】老爺35 大少25 桶20 提米17 大米12 阿福-dc宇宙中未解的永恆謎團

阿福準時在早上十點拉開偉恩大宅主臥的窗簾，只見床上一坨白色物體不安地扭動，發出意味不明的聲響

"唔...再十分鐘......"

自家老爺一如往常賴床了，然而這個聲音...好像有那裡不太對 ?  
認真盡責的老管家走近床邊，一把掀起床單--

"我說了再十分鐘......阿福 ?! 你怎麼看起來...變老了 ? "  
"只有兩種可能，少爺您一夜之間年輕了將近十歲，或者因為某種不知名原因穿越到平行世界。相信就算為少爺您沒日沒夜的操心，我也不會讓自己一夕之間變老。"  
"......"  
"您不相信的話可以詢問達米安少爺，他正在樓下吃早餐。"  
"誰是達米安 ? "  
"......看來少爺您是來自另一個宇宙了。"  
"...到底為什麼阿福你這麼肯定 ? "  
"這已經不是第一次其他宇宙的蝙蝠俠造訪我們這裡。"

真是個奇怪的世界啊，心裡如此想著。依舊十分困惑的布魯斯決定先下樓見見所謂的"達米安少爺"，順便安撫飢腸轆轆的身子

 

刷刷兩聲，布魯斯堪堪躲過了朝自己飛過來的餐刀及餐叉。 

"你是誰？！你把父親怎麼了？"

看來眼前熊孩子就是這個世界阿福口中的達米安。男孩有著與自己幼年神似的面貌，加上那不能更熟悉、屬於夜晚蝙蝠的防備眼神，布魯斯腦中湧起一股不祥的預感。 

"請兩位少爺先坐下來好好吃飯。達米安少爺，就算是對另一個世界的偉恩老爺也應有所尊重。" 

"這熊孩子是我兒子？！"   
"這傢伙是我父親？！"

好吧，看在這可怕的同步率以及阿福堅定不移的眼神份上，年輕的偉恩當家也只能接受平行世界自己竟然有了兒子，還是個看起來就很難搞的傢伙的事實，乖乖坐下來享用早餐。

 

"潘尼沃斯！這來路不明的人怎麼可能是我父親，他看起來甚至連大學都還沒畢業！"  
"嘿！我已經二十七歲了好嗎？而且在管理偉恩企業同時還要晚上兼職⋯呃⋯你知道的。倒是你，我到底是跟誰生出了這麼沒教養的小孩？"  
"你說誰沒教養啊！"

眼看達米安就要拔刀相向，萬能的管家俠只好適時插手。 

"布魯斯少爺，這位是這個世界的您與塔利亞·奧古小姐所生的兒子，達米安·偉恩。同時也作為蝙蝠俠的助手，羅賓。達米安少爺，他的確是來自平行世界的布魯斯老爺，儘管年輕了些。我是不可能認錯自己從小帶大的孩子。"

"謝謝你，阿福。" 布魯斯說完還朝著老管家眨了眨眼。 

"原來這個世界的我也成為了蝙蝠俠啊 ? 對了，說到羅賓，那是什麼？一種鳥兒嗎？"   
"⋯⋯"  
"布魯斯少爺，我想等您用完早餐後可以親自到蝙蝠洞裡看看。也許會有所幫助。"   
"也是，我還得弄明白究竟怎麼來到這個世界的。" 

"哼！" 男孩氣沖沖的離開餐桌準備去上學。 

"幸好在我的世界裡，塔利亞跟我沒什麼關係。"   
"未來還長的很，布魯斯少爺。"   
"......阿福你就別恐嚇我了。"

 

來到蝙蝠洞的布魯斯讚嘆著欣賞為數眾多的各類武器與收藏，光是蝙蝠車就需要用滾輪式機台才足以收納全部，更別提一排排展示櫃中火力強大且及其先進的武器，相比之下，自己的那個簡直無比寒酸。

展示櫃中幾套顏色亮麗的制服吸引了布魯斯注意，其中一件領口開岔到極下方，整個胸肌一覽無遺的淡藍色制服令年輕的蝙蝠俠忍不住吐槽了一下審美。  
正當布魯斯想更靠近些觀賞時，他驚覺十點鐘方向有暗器朝自己射過來。

太過鬆懈的結果就是左臉頰上一道清淺劃痕，然而已有準備的蝙蝠俠在不明人士衝向自己霎那很快改變重心，試圖將其過肩摔。而陌生人也不是省油的料，腰部一個發力又反將布魯斯摔倒在地。不過就算資歷尚淺，年輕蝙蝠在幾個地板動作後依舊制伏了闖入者。

"哦哦，果然是平行世界的布魯斯呢。"

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

眼前青年穿著貼身皮夾克與皮褲，看起來是剛停好摩托車就展開對自己的瘋狂攻擊。

布魯斯跨坐在黑髮藍眼的青年身上，厲聲問到 :

"你是誰 ? 怎麼會出現在這裡 ? "  
"喔喔，放輕鬆，布魯斯。我可是你的第一任羅賓啊，別這麼無情嘛。" 

自己名字的出現，讓布魯斯壓制對方雙手力道再度加大。

"羅賓 ? 那到底是什麼東西 ? 還有，我問的是你的名字。"  
"雖然很樂意被布魯西主動撲倒，不過以阿福的小甜餅發誓，能先讓我起來嗎 ? 保證不是從阿卡姆逃出來的你放心。" 說完還對年輕的蝙蝠俠眨了眨眼。

這個世界比自己有經驗與見識的蝙蝠俠顯然不會讓敵人隨意入侵蝙蝠洞。布魯斯大概可以推理出這位比自己稍稍年輕一些的男人就是阿福口中的羅賓，以及那套令人不忍直視的迪斯可風格制服的主人。

看看那摩托外套底下鮮豔的基佬紫V領貼身T，整個家族大概也只會有一個穿衣風格如此奇葩的極品了，如果還有第二個......就算是蝙蝠俠也無法拯救這個世界的審美。布魯斯心底劃過一串彈幕。

而且他才不會承認對方眨眼的剎那，自己有些心跳加速。

 

"理查德 ‧ 格雷森，大家都叫我迪克。是布魯斯偉恩第一個養子，以及最初的羅賓。"  
"格雷森 ? 飛翔的格雷森 ? "

對方沒有回答，一個華麗優雅的翻上頂樑，伴隨有些鬼畜的笑聲。  
布魯斯聳聳肩，看來一切答案只能寄望於蝙蝠電腦了，希望這個世界的蝙蝠俠相對正常。

 

從蝙蝠電腦的紀錄看來，這個世界的布魯斯偉恩一共有三個養子一個養女以及一個親生兒子。(所以那小惡魔果然是......。布魯斯忍不住同情了較為年長的自己。) 

迪克、傑森、提姆曾擔任過羅賓，也都在長大後成為獨立擔當的英雄。唔...這個世界的蝙蝠俠還成立了正義聯盟。布魯斯從來沒想過原來還有這麼多超能力者，外星人、亞馬遜公主、急速跑者，還有宇宙警察之類的存在。果然是個複雜很多的平行時空呢。

不過......這個把紅色水桶戴在頭上的傢伙是怎麼回事 ? 傑森 ? 曾經死亡又再復活的二代羅賓 ? 果然拉薩路泉水不只會把人搞瘋還順帶毀了審美嗎 ? 

"哈哈我要去跟小翅膀說，蝙蝠把拔也嫌棄他的寶貝頭罩XDDD"

迪克不知道什麼時候又繞回蝙蝠電腦前，整個人壓在布魯斯坐著的椅背上。幸好椅子足夠札實。還有，原來我把心裡想的講出來了嗎 ? 年輕的偉恩當家有些心虛。

"所以說在你的世界裡我還沒出現 ? 飛翔的格雷森們還在表演嗎 ? "  
"嗯，他們兩個月後就會到哥譚巡迴演出。"  
"啊~那是個美好的時光。" 迪克說著露出懷念的表情。  
"不過我也很感激你收留作為孤兒的我呢。沒有蝙蝠俠，就不會有今日的夜翼。"  
"而且沒想到年輕時的布魯西這麼可愛~" 一邊說的同時還趁著對方毫無防備，揉亂年輕蝙蝠的頭髮還捏了捏臉頰。

 

"天啊 ! 布魯斯你臉紅了耶 ! 我是不是不小心捏太大力了 ? "

迪克看著對方有些委屈的藍眼睛，心想自己是不是太過份了點。可是，年輕時的布魯斯真的好可愛啊啊啊 ! ! !   
習慣了面無表情的老蝙蝠或是總帶著虛偽微笑的花花公子，這隻太容易展現真實情感的布魯斯讓人有種犯罪衝動。

初代羅賓才不會承認年少時期性幻想對象就是某隻黑漆漆的有翼哺乳類。

 

布魯斯簡直可以看到對方身邊冒出一朵朵小花。呃......難道這是他們的生活日常 ? 這一家子感情真好啊。習慣孤單一人的蝙蝠俠感嘆著。

"對了，阿福他有做小甜餅喔。不過蝙蝠洞禁止飲食，我就先上去吃啦~別擔心，會留一些給你的。"

 

望向年輕男子大笑溜走的背影，布魯斯不由自主摸著剛剛被揉捏的地方。

【被養子調戲了怎麼辦， 急，在線等。】

抹了把有些發紅的臉頰，年輕蝙蝠甩開心頭萬緒。這個世界還有著一堆資料等著他去了解。

大不了等等把迪克的小甜餅吃掉就是。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

布魯斯絕對不會承認，當他終於忙完離開蝙蝠洞來到餐廳卻只看見餅乾碎渣時，感受到的是名為背叛的情緒。目光掃向坐在一旁的達米安，蝙蝠俠精確定位對方手裡僅存的半塊小甜餅，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度奪下目標。當現任羅賓回過神時，來自平行世界的年輕父親正一臉饜足的舔著指尖。

"你這混帳 ! ! ! 我要砍了你 ! "  
布魯斯面對炸毛的男孩只是笑笑，從容地摸著對方頭髮說道 :   
"阿福的小甜餅不管在哪個世界都一樣美味呢，你說是不是啊 ? 兒子 ? "

眼看羅賓即將拔出武士刀-

"夠了布魯斯，別再調戲小D了，要點心的話我這裡還有呢。達米，阿福說過不可以拿刀對著自家人。"   
英勇無畏的迪克格雷森再次拯救世界。

"哼 ! 別想讓我叫這傢伙父親 ! " 達米安順手拿過一塊小蛋糕就又跑走了，大概是去餵蝙蝠牛吧。說實話，布魯斯是有被那隻久居蝙蝠洞的食草動物震驚到。又一個平行世界大驚奇。

迪克看著年輕男人對自己平行世界的小兒子做了個鬼臉，隨即就貪婪且優雅地掃蕩起剩餘甜點。即便是帶著貴族作風的一舉一動，那頑皮探出的粉色小舌時不時靈巧捲起殘留於上唇的奶白糖霜，讓整幅畫面既純真又放蕩，並且當事人似乎毫無自知。  
當小點心也全數宣告終結時，迪克發現布魯斯嘴邊還才殘留著一點覆盆子果醬，隨即以食指輕輕抹過，然後幾乎是下意識的將其舔舐乾淨。

布魯斯發現自己因為這個舉動而心跳加速，略顯蒼白的臉頰也因此泛著潮紅。眼前年輕男人的一舉一動的確極富魅力。即便花花公子名聲在外，但布魯斯相當清楚一旦調起情來誰才是臉紅的那一個。何況自己的實戰經驗根本乏善可陳，大多時候他只要站在那裡微笑著美女就會自動貼過來，講太多話反而還會遭人嫌棄......。

 

與此同時，迪克正思考著泡自己平行世界的養父是否悖德。  
他承認，每個羅賓或多或少都會有些蝙蝠俠情結，而面對年輕熱辣且單身的監護人只會將這種情緒進一步昇華為青春期令人臉紅心跳的綺麗夢境。並且眼前這個年輕到還透露著天真氣息的布魯斯實在讓人很有犯罪衝動。

仍然是阿福打破了兩人的尷尬時刻。感謝上天賜予我們管家俠。

"很抱歉布魯斯少爺，但小甜餅只限量供應，下次想享用請趁早。一直窩在潮濕陰暗的洞穴裡是不會有點心吃的。"  
"知道了阿福。對了，原本明天布魯斯偉恩的行程是什麼呢 ? 剛剛透過蝙蝠電腦得知這個世界有微型電子探針面具的技術，我可以代替這裡的布魯斯去偉恩公司走走。畢竟哥譚王子老是搞失蹤也挺麻煩的。"  
"好的少爺，明天提摩西少爺會帶你熟悉公司，順便參加董監事會。"  
"提摩西德雷克嗎 ? 資料上看起來是個好孩子呢。" 布魯斯冀望這看起來最乖巧的第三任羅賓能讓他不那麼煩惱平行世界的一切。  
"哦哦所以提米要從泰坦塔回來了 ? 真棒，我正好有些監視系統的改良問題要問他。今晚夜巡就我跟達米去吧，布魯斯你好好休息，免得又因為賴床遲到。"

年輕的偉恩當家還來不及反對，只能眼睜睜看著青年嘻笑著翻身上樓。這個家就沒一個人能好好走樓梯嗎 ? 

"阿福我今天晚上會出去一趟，就別費心準備晚餐了。"  
"恕我冒昧，少爺您會以怎樣的身分出去呢 ? "  
"唔...也許是個在紅頭罩底下做事的小混混 ? "  
"您要去找傑森少爺 ? "  
"是啊，感覺會很有趣呢。"

 

是夜，一名叫做喬的男人來到哥譚東區一間小酒館，而這正是道上風聲云云，紅頭罩不時會出現招募人手的地方。

傑森計畫在下周同一時間攔截黑面具運到哥譚港準備分裝出貨的毒品，由於上次幫派鬥爭中損失不少人力，他需要補充一些幫忙掩護的傢伙。  
其餘酒客早就習慣紅頭罩時不時出沒，並在有人向前攀談時帶著對方進入酒館後方的小房間進行深度交流。(如果沒當場打起來的話。) 於是此時我們可以看到，仍帶著多米諾面具的男人坐在酒館一隅，一旁是被擦拭得晶亮的頭盔。

喬便是今晚第一個打破沉默的傢伙。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

紅頭罩看著眼前的男人...唔...或許應該稱之為男孩 ? 今晚第一次被挑起興趣。即便對方顯然比自己大上幾歲，但那硬裝老成的態度與時不時露出的各種小表情讓傑森忍不住保護欲爆棚。(天啊這一定都是因為跟迪克那個雞媽媽待太久的關係。)除此之外，雖然眼睛顏色不一樣，他長得可真像"那傢伙"。  
有著棕色眼睛自稱為喬的男人相當委婉地向紅頭罩表示，他聽到道上有風聲說這裡正在招人，便想來試試。從小在哥譚暗巷長大的喬相當善於藏匿及各式冷兵器與槍械，嗯...至少本人是這麼說的。

"所以，您意下如何呢 ? " 喬再一次露出了看似諂媚的笑容，然而傑森注意到了男人眼裡的...興奮 ? 

唔...有意思，不單單是為了錢嗎 ? 傑森決定再進一步試探對方。紅頭罩招了招手，示意對方跟隨自己進入隱蔽的小房間。  
一等房門關上，紅頭罩直接跩著喬的衣領將他摜到牆上，手臂卡著對方脖子，惡狠狠地說 : 

"憑什麼我要相信你這小子不是黑面具派來的臥底 ? 嗯 ? "  
"喔喔，放輕鬆老兄。我只是想挣點外快，聽說紅頭罩的報酬不錯才來的。你可以不信任我，然後就這樣損失一名能幹手下，或者花點小錢來買我的技能，怎樣 ? " 喬舉起兩手，十分無辜地說道。

傑森依舊覺得這傢伙有點可疑，而且真是越看越像某人。聽說老蝙蝠最近研發了可以改變臉部特徵的神奇玩意，雖然那傢伙的演技不至於那麼差，但保險起見......  
帶著多米諾面具的年輕男人抬起手摸了摸喬的臉龐。嗯...沒有任何易容的痕跡，陷入沉思中的紅頭罩拇指不小心蹭過對方下唇。這過於親暱的動作令兩人如同被電到般渾身顫慄，傑森也因為這天煞誘人的觸感恍神了一下。

"咳，姑且算你有理。明天這個時候，哥譚港口十號碼頭見。" 傑森連忙放開喬的衣領，像是沒事般說著。然後打開房門裝作若無其事地走出去。

喬看著對方離去背影，若有所思。

 

"布魯斯少爺，見傑森少爺的過程還順利嗎 ? "  
"嗯，至少他還沒有想要一槍蹦了我。" 蝙蝠俠一邊摘下深棕色的角膜變色片一邊回答老管家。  
"那個......我想問，前任羅賓們與這個世界的布魯斯偉恩之間，到底是怎樣的關係呢 ? "  
"這恐怕需要少爺您親自體會了。"

 

提摩西德雷克，哥譚著名黃金單身漢布魯斯偉恩的第三任養子，白天勤勤懇懇的打理偉恩企業，時不時還要抽空忙少年泰坦相關事務，晚上則作為紅羅賓守護著哥譚。  
大家都覺得紅羅賓是最乖最可靠最機智聰明的蝙蝠家成員(哥譚高中的肯特同學如此表示)，但這也不意謂著當提姆好不容易忙完泰坦的事情半夜趕回偉恩莊園，勉勉強強補眠六小時後，一早醒來在餐廳看到年輕有朝氣迫不急待去公司開會的蝙蝠俠時會保持冷靜。

嗯，一定是打開的方式不太對。紅羅賓表示要再回床上躺一下。

"提摩西少爺，您的早餐要冷掉了。記得昨天有說這次的董監事會偉恩老爺將一同出席，少爺您應該還記得吧 ? "  
"早安呀提米~" 看起來不過二十初頭的布魯斯偉恩對提姆微笑著。

紅羅賓仔細思考自己究竟錯過了什麼。昨天迪克在那一堆參雜著網路笑話與最新款麥片廣告的訊息中的確有說過，因為不明原因平行世界的蝙蝠俠們互相交換了，之後也有收到阿福表示布魯斯會一起出席會議的通知。  
但提姆沒想到竟然有一個世界的布魯斯偉恩不需要管家三催四請就可以自己起床，還對公司開會充滿了極大的興趣。

那個世界的管家俠大概十分幸福吧。

當提姆仍沉浸在自己的思緒裡時，布魯斯早就準備好迎接這嶄新的一天。

"走吧提姆，我可不想第一天報到就遲到呢。"  
"可是布魯斯，呃......偉恩先生，你畢竟在外表上跟這個世界的布魯斯還是有些許差異，要怎麼..."  
"叫我布魯斯就好。別擔心，你們不是有微型電子探針面具嗎 ? 哒啦~" 啟動裝置後，布魯斯瞬間換上較為成熟的面容，儘管仍然帶著興奮的微笑。紅羅賓覺得這兩者(蝙蝠俠與友善笑容)搭在一起簡直有種巨大的違和感。

"嗯...貌似這個世界的我還把自己鍛鍊得更結實些，不過普通人應該看不太出差異。提米你覺得如何啊 ? "

喔天啊蝙蝠俠叫我提米 ! 蝙蝠俠叫我提米 ! 蝙蝠俠叫我提米了 !!! (因為太震驚所以要說三次)

"蛤 ? 喔...這很...很不錯啊。"

然後眼前的人就揹著個斜背包哼著小曲兒坐進了阿福駕駛的轎車。(斜背包 ? 認真的 ? )  
提姆只來得及拿出手機拍下活潑(?)布魯西的背影就急忙跟著上車，嘴邊還叼塊吐司。希望今天董監事會能一切順利，少年總裁向偉恩家列祖列宗祈禱著。

 

幸好平行世界的布魯斯仍有蝙蝠俠的沉著，儘管一路上對提姆各種問題轟炸，安靜下來整理資料的側臉倒是也看得出未來世界第一偵探的腦袋正馬不停蹄的運轉著，試圖在短時間內熟悉公司內部事務。  
而異世界布魯斯偉恩在會議上的表現也的確可圈可點，完美保持了紈褲子弟與精明總裁間的平衡，董事們搞不好還會覺得今天的大老闆幹勁十足。

之後提姆陪同布魯斯一起在總裁辦公室內批閱公文，年輕蝙蝠俠學習的很快，不過一上午的時間，布魯斯已經可以跟提姆互相討論公司之後的重要決策與投資方向。

"哇喔，不得不說你一定將那個世界的偉恩集團管理得很好。我們這邊的布魯斯通常都只在必要時才來公司露個臉而已。"  
"畢竟我還沒有遇到像你這麼可靠的助手啊。要是可以的話，真想帶你一起回去我的世界。"  
"真...真的嗎 ? "  
"當然是認真的，所有羅賓裡面我最喜歡你了。"

提姆看著對方誠懇的表情，心裡湧起一股異樣的感覺。他從來不認為自己是最出色的羅賓，不像迪克是最初的黃金男孩，傑森有鮮明的個人風格，更別提最終會繼承蝙蝠披風的達米安，紅羅賓只不過是個替代品，另一個可靠的助手，僅此而已。

但這個布魯斯竟然說最喜歡自己。

他努力這麼久就是為了能從蝙蝠俠口中得到一句 : "我以你為傲。" 然而眼前之人遇到提姆不過半天，就對他表達如此真誠的喜愛。有那麼一霎那，小紅鳥真的想放下一切跟年輕的布魯斯回到另一個世界。

"感謝你的讚賞。不過我想這個世界還是需要提姆德雷克，至少偉恩企業需要他的執行長。別擔心，不管哪個世界，蝙蝠俠總是會遇見屬於他的羅賓。"  
"希望如此。"  
"那麼，關於平行世界穿越的原因有頭緒了嗎 ? "  
"似乎與不明能量釋放導致的時空扭曲有關，不過這種週期性的釋放只要時間一過就會自動恢復原狀，也許哪天一覺醒來就會回到原本世界。"  
"那在此之前，請務必好好體驗這個世界布魯斯偉恩的生活。"  
"好的總裁大人。" 年輕的布魯斯相當俏皮，向提姆眨眼同時做了個敬禮的動作。

 

"對了提姆，這個世界的布魯斯偉恩跟他的養子們之間，真的沒有什麼不可告人的關係嗎 ? "

冰雪聰明玉雪可愛人見人愛的蝙蝠家小棉襖提摩西德雷克，人生第一次體會被高級咖啡嗆個半死的感覺。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

感謝布魯斯快速上手的工作，大小總裁在晚餐時間前就解決了今日集團事務。

布魯斯將司機打發走，說是要親自體驗這個不一樣的哥譚便帶著提姆飛奔離去，櫃台接待員們只能看著大老闆瀟灑飄逸的尾燈。  
嗯，看來不管在哪個世界蝙蝠俠的車技都一樣狂。整個人緊貼著副駕駛座不敢亂動的小紅鳥想著。

只見布魯斯停在一處小巷，示意提姆在車上等待便自行下車。不過幾分鐘時間，哥譚王子拿著一包像是食物的東西再次出現。

"我就知道即使是平行世界，萊斯特先生的巧克力小甜餅也依舊美味。"

提姆看著偉恩少爺意猶未盡吸吮著沾上裝飾可可粉的食指，不禁想像那靈巧的舌頭如果纏繞上其他東西會是怎樣的一幅光景......

"......要不要也來一塊啊 ? "

布魯斯一句話將提姆抽離那點小小的綺麗心思，純淨的藍眼睛望著自己年輕可靠的小助手。  
紅羅賓不禁想著自己若是拒絕對方，那雙眼睛該露出怎樣受傷的神情。天知道他多想看到那乾淨的海藍眸子因為各種原因潮濕且迷茫著。

"提姆 ? "  
"蛤 ? 喔好啊我也來一塊，袋子給我吧不然開車不方便。"  
"真高興有你在身邊，提米。"  
"我也希望你能一直在這裡......" 提姆以只有自己聽得見的音量低聲說道。  
"嗯 ? "  
"沒什麼，我們直接回去吧，其他人應該都在等了。"

 

到家後布魯斯提著巧克力甜餅徑直走向書房，彷彿知道那兒有他要找的人，提姆也略感好奇地跟了過去。  
只見布魯斯如同貓般靈巧的接近窩在沙發上閱讀的達米安，趁對方不注意擼了把男孩彷彿刺蝟般翹起的短髮。現任羅賓還來不及抗議，一張嘴就被塞了塊餅乾，只能像個炸毛的小動物跳起來怒視因詭計得逞而染上一抹得意笑容的年輕老爸。

"唔唔 ! ! ! "  
"這是昨天吃掉你最後一塊小甜餅的賠禮。對不起達米安，請原諒我的粗魯無禮。"

說完又擺出那副無辜的表情。

這傢伙只要每天用人畜無害的表情去阿卡姆瘋人院走一遭，估計粉絲團們都願意好好待在裏頭了。達米安忍不住吐槽自從來到異世界後每天都在不經意間賣萌的布魯西少爺。  
再這樣下去，總有一天會被格雷森推倒的。男孩氣鼓鼓嚼著餅乾，想著該如何守護父親的貞操。(什麼 ? 你說還有陶德和德雷克 ? 我要砍了他們 ! ! ! )

 

這天的偉恩家晚餐就在看似平靜卻總有股說不出詭異的氣氛中進行。  
布魯斯注意到了，每當提米試圖攀談，達米安都會露出想殺人的表情。而換迪克藉各種理由挨著他的肩膀大笑或攬過年輕蝙蝠腰身時，男孩表情便變得十分糾結，似乎在思考著該不該插手兩人間逐漸曖昧的互動。

嗯，兄弟之間果然多少都會有競爭情節呢。身為獨子的布魯斯表示羨慕。

 

當天晚上依舊由夜翼與羅賓負責夜巡，布魯斯則依約定來到哥譚十號碼頭。

 

"喔哦老兄，這樣不聲不響出現是要嚇誰啊 ? " 紅頭罩突然出現讓喬嚇得差點跌落碼頭，幸好對方及時拉住這街頭混混髒兮兮的衣領，才避免了一場悲劇。  
"哼。" 傑森沉默示意對方跟自己走。

兩人來到港口附近一個小倉庫。

"這是黑面具其中一個屯放貨物的小據點，在正式行動前我們要盡可能清除碼頭周遭類似這樣的窩點。"  
"那有什麼難的老大，我可是人稱東區神射手的喬瓦洛尼啊 ! "

"嘖，讓我說完。像這樣的地方總共有七個，以放射狀分布在六到十二號碼頭周邊，今晚我們要踹掉其中位於十號碼頭的兩個。每處看守人員六到七個不等，兩班制輪流放哨。現在這個時段應該會有至少三人守著地盤，如果你沒有吹噓自己的能力幹掉他們是輕而易舉的事。" 

紅頭罩發現喬在聽到要幹掉小嘍囉時微微皺了下眉頭，這對一個基本上燒殺擄掠樣樣來的哥譚小混混來說可不尋常。  
果然是老蝙蝠派來的人馬啊......該不會是新的羅賓 ? 這傢伙長得跟老頭子真TM像，又一個私生子 ? 可是年紀也未免太大了一點......

傑森陷入被監視的煩躁感，無論這個自稱喬的男人究竟何許人也，他不會允許對方在今晚的任務中臨陣脫逃。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

傑森躲在暗處監看著喬的行動。與一般小混混不同的是，喬基本上只攻擊非致命部位，敵人倒下後就快速向前用槍托擊暈對方，而不是乾淨俐落的一槍斃命。

不殺人嘛......這點也很符合老傢伙的作風，紅頭罩決定進行最後一項測試。

面對最後一名目標的喬顯得游刃有餘，發現彈夾清空後直接俐落以槍身擊中面前將近兩米的高大男人，趁敵手尚未反應過來時衝上前一記漂亮的迴旋踢便使對方轟然倒地。

然而當喬滿心歡喜望向紅頭罩藏匿之處，以為自己的表現肯定給老闆留下頗佳印象時，卻看見黑洞洞的槍管對準自己，準確來說，是對準面前昏死在地的黑面具手下。

"傑森 ! 不 ! ! ! " 

一道閃光飛過，蝙蝠形狀的飛鏢恰恰卡在槍口，幸好傑森沒真的扣下扳機從而避免了膛炸發生。

傑森丟掉已無法使用的槍，從腰後又摸出一把沙漠之鷹，緩緩從黑暗中現身。

"你是誰 ? 新的羅賓 ? 哼，老傢伙連自己親生兒子也厭倦了嗎 ? "

"傑森...聽我說...... ! 趴下 ! " 

喬，或者應該叫布魯斯，發現剛剛被擊暈的黑面具手下之一朝儲放著汽油的油槽位置扔出手榴彈，因打鬥破損的油槽就這麼藉著火花爆炸開來。布魯斯將將來得及以自身掩護傑森，兩人被爆炸的衝擊波震飛了一段距離，倒在地上不省人事。

由於頭罩的保護，傑森先醒了過來。他看向身邊依舊昏迷的布魯斯，嘆了口氣。要是就這麼把這傢伙留在這裡恐怕凶多吉少，老蝙蝠要是知道自己害死了新的小助手恐怕又會陷入極度悲傷，而哥譚市可承受不起一隻崩潰的蝙蝠。

多方考量下，紅頭罩只好扛起對方(天啊這小子真TM重 ! )，頭也不回地離開案發現場。

 

布魯斯在一間充滿家居感的小房間內醒來，這裡顯然是紅頭罩眾多安全屋的其中一個。

整棟住宅格局就像是舊倉儲空間改建成的小公寓，特受年輕人與藝術工作者喜好的那種，如果在這裡發現一間充滿內容為黑道火拼畫作的畫室，布魯斯也不會太過驚訝。

"醒了 ? 那什麼時候才要告訴我你是誰呢 ? "喬" ? " 拿下頭罩連面具都沒戴的傑森端著一碗食物，緩慢踱進房間。布魯斯這才發現偽裝用的棕色瞳孔變色片早已被摘除。

"可以先給我杯水嗎 ? " 昏迷過程中滴水未進使得聲音有些沙啞。

紅頭罩默默遞了過去。布魯斯喝得有些急了，一滴水珠緩緩沿著下顎線條流過形狀優美的鎖骨，然後是更下面被衣服遮住的地方。傑森假裝自己的視線並沒有一路跟隨那令人羨艷的水滴。

"這整件事說來話長。簡單來說，我是布魯斯 · 偉恩的遠房表親，喬 · 偉恩。"  
"呵呵，那你跟老頭子一模一樣的指紋與虹膜特徵要怎麼解釋 ? "

布魯斯清楚，只要傑森發訊息給蝙蝠家族的任何人，自己的身分瞬間就會被拆穿。雖然以資料中紅頭罩與整個家族的恩怨來看，聯繫的可能信不大，但中間兩隻羅賓的關係貌似還不錯(大小紅 ? 真是可愛的暱稱)，還是不要冒險的好。

"......如果我說，我是來自平行世界的布魯斯，你會相信嗎 ? "

雖然早就猜到幾分真相，但看著對方親口說出還是讓傑森受到不小震撼。  
眼前青年看起來的確神似年輕了七八歲的布魯斯，即便老實說紅頭罩並沒有見過那個剛出道時期的蝙蝠俠，但擺在眼前的事實令他不得不接受。

而且，誰能想到這隻年輕蝙蝠一舉一動都是各種可愛的小動作呢 ? 

比如現在，布魯斯正滿足地吃著滑順可口的粥，皮蛋與瘦肉交織成絕妙滋味，令青年愉悅的瞇起雙眼，傑森有種對方下一秒就會像隻貓咪般發出呼嚕聲的錯覺。

"所以......現在怎麼辦 ? 你要繼續留著我嗎 ? " 喝完粥的布魯西歪頭看向紅頭罩。這句話在傑森腦袋裡自動被翻譯成了"你要收留我嗎 ? " 還附帶水汪汪的大眼睛濾鏡。

'......好可愛。' 傑森感受到一股想去撫摸對方細軟頭髮的慾望，而他也的確這麼做了。  
"傑森 ? "

雖然對養子意味不明的舉動感到困惑，布魯斯也沒怎麼反抗，就這樣乖乖讓傑森摸頭，還親暱的拱了拱那雙溫暖的大手。

紅頭罩幾乎要忍不住直接撲上去，天知道他肖想老蝙蝠的屁股多久了。從青春期開始，不知道有多少個尷尬夢境裡都出現那被黑色緊身衣包裹的完美腰臀。

大家都說夜翼有個全宇宙最翹的屁股，那是因為他們從沒細看過被蝙蝠披風擋住究竟擋住了何等風光。一群傻逼，傑森想著。

不知不覺中，傑森發現自己已經爬到床上，用雙手雙腳徹底壓制布魯斯的四肢。

"我不會逃跑的，不用這樣。傑森 ? 你有在聽嗎 ? "

這一聲叫喚讓紅頭罩從不可描述的思緒中抽回，以晦暗不明的表情看著身下之人。

"聽阿福說全家唯一得他真傳會做小甜餅的也只有家務萬能的傑森少爺了，所以我想說住在這裡的這幾天可不可以麻煩你多做一些，不然每次都要跟那群孩子搶......唔 ? "

傑森直接以雙唇堵住那雙滔滔不絕的嘴。

年輕蝙蝠一開始還因太過震驚僵在那兒，當紅頭罩試圖以舌頭撬開緊閉的牙關時才終於回神，狠狠推開壓在自己身上，重達兩百磅的男人。

"你在幹什麼 ! "  
"幹你啊，怎麼，我該不會是你的第一個男人吧 ? "  
"等等 ! 這個世界的我不是你的養父嗎 ? "

"所以呢 ? 傑森陶德自死掉那一刻起就不存在這個世上了，法律上的領養關係也隨之終結。現在的我和那傢伙不過就是兩個陌生人。"  
"別這樣，無論如何你永遠都是我們的家人。"  
"哼，老傢伙可不這麼想。"

"也許我沒資格這麼說，但我相信這個世界的不管是蝙蝠俠或布魯斯偉恩，他都愛著每一個家人，即便以不同的方式。"  
布魯斯揉著被壓得有些痠痛的肩膀，試圖坐起身來。

"即使是用這樣的方式 ? "

傑森再度取得優勢，壓制了年輕蝙蝠，這次還不知從哪兒掏出了一副手銬，將對方牢牢銬在床頭。

"用屁股來換小甜餅很划算呢，布魯西。"

低沉的聲音在耳邊響起，布魯斯忍不住顫抖起來。那雙不老實的手正揉搓著自己結實而富有彈性臀部，有根手指還惡意的往裏頭摳挖。

"唔...杰森不可以...我從來沒......"

"和男人做過嗎 ? 別擔心，我也是第一次。"

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

傑森沿著布魯斯的脖頸一路往上舔到下頷，黏膩的搔癢感惹得對方發笑。

"不要...傑森......這樣好癢啊...哈哈..." 

年輕蝙蝠咯咯的笑著，那略帶隱忍的笑聲讓紅頭罩兇悍嚴肅的面容也染上一絲溫暖，仔細瞧，傑森嘴旁彎起了愉悅的弧度。

因為悖德而充斥著羞恥感的海藍對上傑傲不馴的湖水綠，兩人不禁全身一顫。

傑森就著對方被銬住右手的姿勢掀翻，讓布魯斯以俯臥的姿勢趴在床上，被限制住一隻手的年輕蝙蝠只能心不甘情不願撅著屁股任人宰割。

傑森果斷褪下自己為了照護方便幫對方換上的寬鬆短褲，啪啪兩下不重不輕的拍打那挺翹渾圓的臀部，發紅的掌印很快就在白皙的臀肉上顯現出來，顯得極端色情。

儘管下體早已因眼前豔情的畫面硬到不行，然而準備進行更深入的交流時傑森才發現一個重大問題。

 

"那個...好像沒有潤滑劑 ? "

"......作為大家長，很高興聽到紅頭罩過著如此禁慾的生活。"

"誰像那隻藍鳥各種亂來啊。在這裡等著，我去拿點東西。"

說完順道將布魯斯的另一隻手也銬上，果斷前往廚房尋寶去了。

 

對經驗不足的年輕蝙蝠，想要在短時間掙脫開兩隻被銬住的手可非易事，尤其這還是經紅頭罩特別改造過的手銬。

傑森很快的自廚房取些鮮奶油，回房間後便看到一隻正努力撲騰著掙脫的蝙蝠。  
飽滿的臀肉隨掙脫動作一晃一晃的，在傑森眼前近乎邀請般抖動著，而始作俑者仍毫無自覺。紅頭罩感覺自己硬到可以頂穿床板。

"不是說乖乖等著嗎 ? 不聽話的孩子可是要接受懲罰喔。"

"放開我傑森，不然你會後悔的。"

紅頭罩二話不說，動作流利地解開左邊手銬，將對方翻回正面再果斷銬住，不留一絲掙脫餘地。這下布魯斯也只能躺平任他玩弄了。

 

第一次上床就來個食物play似有有些過於刺激，然而對蝙蝠家的人來說什麼大風大浪沒見過呢 ?

奶白的泡沫均勻覆蓋住那惹人憐愛的櫻紅小點，沿著布魯斯的長度將對方擼到勃起後，傑森還惡趣味般在翹得老高的柱體頂端也擠上一小坨，將將遮住興奮地吐著液體小孔。儘管年輕蝙蝠仍試圖掙扎，但過於激烈的快感讓平時習慣禁慾的身體很快躁熱起來，冰藍虹膜中的瞳孔開始擴張著。

"看來有人正在'享用大餐'啊 ? "

"迪克 ! " "給我滾出去 ! 迪基鳥 ! " 

被另一個養子-雖然是平行世界的-看到自己正以這副羞恥的模樣被人玩弄，顯然讓年輕蝙蝠有些窘迫。礙於被銬住的雙手，布魯斯只能曲起雙腿，試圖遮掩住仍尷尬硬著的部位。

"嗨小杰鳥，想一人獨占布魯西可真是太貪心了。況且，有個經驗豐富的老手會玩得比較盡興喔，兩位小處男~"

"老子才不是處男 ! " 

雖然紅頭罩表現得很不情願，當自己走向前與被銬住的男人舌吻，迫使布魯斯因高超舌技被挑逗的發出嗚咽聲時，迪克還是聽到自家弟弟越發粗重的喘息聲。

杰森不願讓吃到嘴的甜點就這麼被大哥搶去，也不甘示弱舔起左邊被奶白泡沫覆蓋住的乳頭。可憐的小東西被滑膩的舌頭攪得紅腫不堪，受到迪克牽制的嘴發出更誘人的呻吟，緊閉的雙眼也因快感流下生理性淚水。

最年長的羅賓終於放開哥譚王子那飽受折磨的雙唇，轉而服侍起另一邊被忽略嫣紅小點。然而杰森並沒有讓那張被吻得腫脹發紅的嘴閒著，他掏出早已興奮多時的陰莖，毫不留情整根塞入那溫暖潮濕的所在。

布魯斯差點被突如其來的肉棒嗆到，強烈的咽反射差點讓杰森就這麼在對方口中繳械。

"唔呃...老頭子你慢一點......"

布魯斯乾脆一偏頭將陰莖吐出，反擊到 : 

"咳咳，明明是你突然捅進來，差點沒被噎死......"

年輕蝙蝠抱怨著，本該很有威慑力的蝙蝠瞪與略顯沙啞的嗓音反倒讓兩位前羅賓更加興致勃勃。

看到異世界養子們越發犀利的眼神，布魯斯開始覺得自己恐怕會被操到未來幾天都下不了床。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"不用那麼緊張，布魯斯。就算我們是你平行世界對應的養子，被我和小杰鳥上跟與兩個男模上床也沒什麼差別。畢竟在你的世界裡連羅賓都還沒出現，迪克格雷森和杰森陶德不過就是兩個陌生人罷了。"

迪克沿著布魯斯線條分明的人魚線一路吮吻向下，幾乎沒被他人碰過的身體敏感的顫抖著。一旁杰森在試圖以性器再次塞入口中卻因緊閉的牙關不得不放棄後，乾脆扶著肉柱輕輕拍打對方臉頰，於粉嫩的唇上磨蹭自己。

"唔嗯......我才不隨便跟人上床 ! "

努力躲開紅頭罩意圖不軌肉棒的布魯斯不滿說道，然而兩個慾火焚身的青年只注意到那不斷開合的嫣紅小口。

"嘖，乖乖躺著享受就是了，廢話真多。" 紅頭罩乾脆拿起剛剛迪克警察制服上被甩開的領結賭上對方的嘴。

"真可惜，原本還很期待布魯西各種呻吟的說。不過小翅膀說的對，就乖乖享受吧，我們很樂意操到你不要不要的喔~"

迪克說完，伸出舌頭沾了點覆蓋陰莖頂端的鮮奶油，仔仔細細的從根部往上舔，沿途路過暴漲的青筋還會頑皮得逗弄一番。被調戲的肉柱一跳一跳顫抖著，布魯斯整副身軀都因慾望而通紅發熱，清明的藍眼睛也覆蓋層水霧，看起來十足令人憐愛。

在自家長兄變著戲法舔著對方性器的同時，紅頭罩以指尖沾染一坨奶白泡沫，毫不留情地朝從未經人事的後穴捅入。布魯斯立刻因疼痛而弓起身子嗚咽著，前方也因此而稍微疲軟下來。

"小翅膀你太粗魯了。" 迪克以責備的眼神看了二弟一眼，隨即安撫般親了親被奶油與口水弄得一塌糊塗的頭部。

"哼。" 杰森雖然一臉不屑，手上動作倒也放緩許多，溫柔的戳弄著緊張痙攣的穴口。

布魯斯只能被動感受那從未有人入侵的地方被緩緩打開，前方硬挺也在花樣繁複的舌技下一點一滴攀向高峰。猛然間，腸道裡靠近腹側位於膀胱底下的一點被手指戳中，布魯斯眼前一陣白光閃過，迪克看準了前列腺高潮時機對著敏感的頭部狠狠一吸，被折磨多時的可憐肉莖便顫抖交代出一股股白濁。

"嗯~味道真甜啊，布魯斯也嚐嚐看吧。"

迪克不管不顧拿出領帶，含著滿口鮮奶油混雜精液便吻住仍尚未從猛烈高潮中回神的布魯斯。年輕蝙蝠只能嗚咽著被灌入一抹腥甜。

杰森不甘示弱，趁著高潮後放鬆的軀體一下將插入的手指增加到三根。就算老傢伙那拙劣的口交技巧並沒能幫到半點忙，紅頭罩還是因眼前被玩弄得一塌糊塗的蝙蝠而硬到發疼，彷彿再不插入個什麼就要爆炸了。

"不...不行...太過了......" 布魯斯高潮後仍帶著沙啞的嗓音哀求到，現在的自己根本不是兩位前羅賓的對手。

"噓噓...布魯斯你可以的，放輕鬆。" 迪克溫柔的吮吸著對方耳垂，一隻手滑下去撫弄著仍處於不應期的疲軟性器，激的布魯斯全身又是一波顫抖。

 

就在杰森感受到那穴口已經被攪得足夠鬆軟泥濘後，紅頭罩毫不留情挺著硬得發紫的陰莖插了進去，唇舌被夜翼控制住的布魯斯只能無助地弓起身子，承受後方被穿刺的痛楚。

蝙蝠家的火爆浪子倒也勉強控制住直接大開大合操幹的衝動，一推到底後就耐心等待對方適應這不小的尺寸，等待布魯斯已經發洩過一次的性器在迪克巧手套弄下再一次顫巍巍地挺立起來才緩緩開始抽插。

"嘿嘿布魯斯~不要光顧著小翅膀啊，還有我呢~" 初代羅賓將雖不及二弟粗長，倒也有一定份量的陰莖塞入年長者口中，掰著對方下巴說道 : 

"剛剛都教過你了，輪到布魯西啦。"

"唔...唔嗯......"

"唔...嗯就是那樣...很好，再吞深一點...小心別咬到......啊哈..." 迪克顯然從異世界養父的嘴裡得到不少樂趣。前馬戲團小子以一種不可思議的柔軟將自己與布魯斯擺成69體位，再度從容吮吸起那根無論形狀色澤都很討人喜歡的陰莖。

而紅頭罩即使沒那麼多經驗與技巧可取悅對方，但努力的結果也使他找著了那一個會叫對方興奮顫抖的甜蜜的點，並對著那裏狂抽猛送。布魯斯再次尖叫著高潮，即便作為兩次射精太近的結果，前端只是大量溢出了稀薄許多的濁液。

然而年輕蝙蝠可以感覺到體內養子們仍硬得跟石頭一樣的陰莖還遠不到發洩之時。

昏迷前最後一個念頭，布魯斯望向兩根試圖同時擠進狹窄後庭的肉柱，想著 : 

'真的要被玩壞了。早知道就好好學開鎖技能......'

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

布魯斯在偉恩大宅內自己的床上醒來。好吧，這也不是自己的床，屬於平行世界蝙蝠俠的被褥睡起來感覺還是有那麼一些些不同，至少比起原本世界的那張大多了。

"難道平常不只一個人睡嘛......" 世界第一的偵探陷入沉思。

而且對於被做暈與從床上醒來之間的事布魯斯完全沒有印象。除了某些胯部與手腕的瘀青和後方隱隱的酸楚外，之前一切的荒唐事無法被證明是否曾確切發生過。

自己是怎麼回到偉恩大宅 ? 迪克跟杰森呢 ? 這個世界蝙蝠俠跟每個羅賓之間都這樣嗎 ? 究竟還有誰知道這件事 ? 阿福知道嗎 ? 

好吧，管家俠應該知道任何事。

忽略了仍有些僵硬的下肢，布魯斯果斷前往阿福所在之處。

 

很好，連達米安那小子也在。

而且一老一小還用爸爸看著自家閨女徹夜未歸的審視表情瞪著自己。(等等，為什麼是閨女 ! )

"早安，布魯斯少爺。恭喜平安回到家，昨夜是理查德少爺送您回來的。"

"哦......那他有說什麼嗎 ? "

"只說了要注意您可能產生脫水的問題。少爺他表示還有不少卷宗待處理便啟程返回布魯海文。"

這下達米安的眼神更加陰沉了，簡直就像是聽到女兒喝個爛醉被撿屍的痛心父親。(所以說到底為什麼是女兒 ! )

布魯斯很想說我TM才是一家之主啊，怎麼被每個人都用憐憫的眼神看著......等等...難道......

"連陶德那個廢物都打不過，真是丟偉恩家的臉。" 男孩整個臉都皺了起來，彷彿也為平行世界的蝙蝠俠感到羞恥。

"這只是...戰略性的投降好嗎，我需要與紅頭罩來一場'和平的'談話。別什麼事都用暴力解決，小子，你爹沒教你這個 ? " 

布魯斯心理舒了一口氣，看來小羅賓到底還是個孩子，對於他與兄長們發生的荒唐事一無所知。

"哼，那是弱者才會說的話。平行世界反派們難道都是畫著彩妝的遊樂場工作人員 ? 隨隨便便就被個菜鳥給打趴。"

"這麼懷疑我的能力 ? 剛好周六不用上課，去樓下切磋一下吧。"

"挑戰接受。"

男孩認真的表情讓布魯斯嘴角不禁上揚。

 

在達米安蹦蹦跳跳去準備訓練時，布魯斯想起還有些事要問......

"那迪克有說任何關於傑森的..."

"理查德少爺表示傑森少爺之後會有個星際任務，恐怕暫時是不會待在哥譚了。他本人也會持續忙碌到感恩節假期左右才會有空回偉恩莊園。"

"謝謝你，阿福。" 這麼說，直到回去自己的世界以前，恐怕是再難有機會遇見夜翼與紅頭罩了。

布魯斯不願細思湧入心中的感覺究竟是釋然或惆悵，異世界的綺麗經驗就這麼當作是一場奇異夢境吧。只是...除去一切被束縛的部分，那真是自己成年以來擁有過最美好的性愛......

年輕蝙蝠晃了晃頭，試圖把不該有的雜念屏除腦中。

'即便只是個小孩，這可不是面對對手時應有的態度啊，布魯斯' 他提醒自己。

 

第N次被掀翻在地後，布魯斯才驚覺也許自己的確需要多多鍛鍊。而且才不是痠痛的腰部影響了整體速度......。

不過幾次交手下來也差不多摸清對方套路，是時候教現任羅賓如何尊老敬賢。年輕蝙蝠佯裝重心不穩往前傾倒，趁男孩往一旁閃躲時迅速制住其左腳腳踝，借力往後一撥，小小的身軀就這樣被甩往訓練場邊界。布魯斯在達米安還來不及起身時就衝上前壓制，總算扳回一城。

"哈，無論何時，別小看你的對手，嗯 ? "

"唔...卑鄙的大人，我是看在可憐你的份上才放水一次，別得寸進尺 ! "

布魯斯覺得這樣嘴硬的小男孩實在很可愛，便忍不住趁著壓制住對方時多揉了幾下羅賓激動豎起的頭毛。沒想到看似傑傲不馴的黑髮手感竟然還挺不錯的，配合對方憤怒的呼嚕聲，布魯斯幾乎有種愉悅的擼貓既視感。

" ! ! ! 你在幹嘛 ! 把你的髒手拿開啊死變態 ! "

見多世面、遇到任何事都能處變不驚的管家走下樓梯時看到就是一幅"溫馨"的父子相處畫面。而跟在阿福身後的紅羅賓也沒說什麼，只是默默將兩人拍了下來，傳到名為"小鳥俱樂部"的群聊當中。(順帶一提，這樣沒品味的名字當然是某藍鳥取的。)

 

"兩位少爺，如果願意的話可以稍作休息並享用今日茶點，午餐很快就會為您準備妥當。"

"謝謝阿福~" 年輕蝙蝠輕巧翻身越過圍欄，愉悅地接下承裝美食的大托盤。

"潘尼沃斯。" 仍有些悶悶不樂的羅賓僅僅出於禮節對管家點頭致意，然而緋紅的雙頰還是出賣了男孩的心思。顯然這段玩鬧多於訓練的早課還是給達米安帶來不少樂趣，畢竟平常可以接連掀翻蝙蝠俠的機會可沒那麼多。

布魯斯在攝取糖分後顯得心情愉悅，他看向一旁默不作聲只是盯著自己與達米安的第三任養子，友善開口問道 :

"嘿提米，怎麼了 ? 找我有什麼事嗎 ? "

提摩西德雷克，最像蝙蝠俠的羅賓，理應永遠冷靜可靠穩重的小紅鳥，這才應是拔起流連在對方被汗水溼透身軀的目光，望向布魯斯。

"嗯 ? 喔，沒什麼，只是想提醒下今晚的慈善宴會，我會陪你一起出席。"

因激烈運動而紅撲撲的臉頰襯得那雙璧藍如洗的眼睛更加明亮。當他看著你時彷彿整個靈魂都將被吸了過去。

"嗯哼，沒問題，多謝提醒。"

仍留在蝙蝠洞的兩位小鳥們都被這一聲有惡意賣萌嫌疑的"嗯哼"驚的虎軀一震。這已經不是OOC的問題了，達米安心想。

提米則默默壓下突如其來的悸動。作為紅羅賓，他怎麼可能不知道年輕蝙蝠消失的兩天裡和兄長們做什麼去了。只是沒想到迪克和傑森竟然真的就這麼把布魯西給吃乾抹淨，很難想像當原本屬於這個世界的蝙蝠俠回來並發現這件事後會有何感想。

還是別讓他知道比較好。提米提醒自己記得消除一切相關紀錄。

而始作傭者還很開心的吃著小甜餅。另一個世界一定很和平吧，紅羅賓看著這似乎總是無憂無慮還有些天然的小少爺，不禁想著。

習慣陰沉的蝙蝠俠後看到會笑的布魯斯還真是一時有些難適應，不過也許這就是他本該有的樣子，快樂而又容易滿足，散發著亮彩的光明之子。

提摩西暗自發誓，會在異世界蝙蝠俠回去前盡自己所能保護他。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

事情從沒能如同紅羅賓想像那般順利。

帶著電子面具的布魯斯相當高明的完成了身為慈善晚宴主辦人的任務，也就是發表空洞談話後乖乖站在一旁當花瓶。

好吧，也許這個花瓶還有點害羞，提姆看著被一群名模們圍住而顯得不知所措的布魯斯，不禁覺得這樣的對方十分可愛。

可惜布魯斯偉恩註定無法安然度過在自家場合舉辦的晚宴。反派們彷彿認定冠有偉恩姓名的任何派對都會有大把大把金銀珠寶可供搶劫，或至少有足夠多的政商名流讓警方不敢妄加突破封鎖線。

如果有人認真做過統計，布魯西大概就是全世界最容易被綁架的富家公子了，其中還有超過一半是在宴會進行到一半時就被綁走。這可能也是這草包總裁容易被人原諒無腦行為的原因之一，"喔看看那可憐孩子，一年到頭總是被綁架。"哥譚寶貝總是能如此輕易激發人潛藏的母愛。

於是乎，當提姆正考慮從脂粉堆中拯救年輕蝙蝠時，大廳內開始瀰漫一股神祕的綠色霧氣，伴隨著破窗而入的枝條，毒藤女正式登場。

 

"提姆，這位......綠綠的小姐是 ? " 布魯斯一遍戰略性朝出口移動一邊詢問身旁的小助手。無論哪隻蝙蝠，就算在加長型禮車上也都會備有義警制服與一些簡易的小道具。

"在你的世界還沒有毒藤女 ? " 紅羅賓差點在聽到問題後被自己拌倒，對方究竟來自一個多民風純樸(字面意義)的世界啊 ? 

"先確認一下，你應該知道小丑吧 ? " 點頭表示肯定，看來兩個世界差異還不算太大。

"毒藤女本名帕梅拉·莉蓮·愛絲莉，是植物學博士，在一次實驗中因為意外......."

"嗨~帥哥們~在聊什麼啊 ? " 

艾薇的目標相當明確，一出手就用藤蔓捲起全場最大咖。我們可憐的布魯西寶貝就這麼被無數綠色枝條死死纏住，幸好毒藤女對哥譚王子的漂亮臉蛋不感興趣，否則電子面具恐怕是要穿幫。提姆見情況不對也只能先趕緊撤場，換裝成紅羅賓，順便聯絡蝙蝠家族其他可用人力。

布魯斯一面裝出驚恐的模樣聽著艾薇滔滔不絕有關公園綠地是如何如何被小屁孩踐踏、年輕情侶總是愛隨意摘花(哼 ! 他們還把我要送小哈的花給採了 ! 不可原諒 ! ! ! )，一面思考著脫身對策。

"別走神呀布魯西，我還有一點小禮物要送你呢~感謝你們偉恩集團的開發建設。"

毒藤女說著便將一大把閃著奇異光點的粉末朝布魯斯臉上撒去。即便努力屏住呼吸，在沒有防備的情況下布魯斯仍吸入些許不明粉塵。看著四周越發混亂、軀體交纏的男男女女，年輕蝙蝠幾乎可以猜想這噴霧的效果。

催情花粉的影響幾乎是立即的，布魯斯已經開始全身潮紅、發汗，一股股熱流瘋狂奔往下腹部，能維持理智的時間一分一秒耗去。

 

幾乎就在布魯斯要支撐不住的同時，義警們破窗而入。憑著最後一絲清明，蝙蝠俠趁對方綑住自己的藤蔓因分心稍微鬆動時，猛力掙脫，順手將身旁一杯酒潑到艾薇身上，點燃打火機朝約略方向丟了過去。

即便只是一小搓火光就足夠讓義警們輕鬆擊敗嚇得花容失色的毒藤女。

解決完反派的紅羅賓示意蝠翼與羅賓收拾現場，自己則頂著達米安詭異的眼神隻身走向已經昏迷不醒的布魯斯。對方的情形很糟糕，提姆評估著，既然平行世界從未出現毒藤女，年輕蝙蝠沒有接觸過催情花粉的機率幾乎是百分之百。回憶起自己第一次中毒後的樣子，紅羅賓臉色越發難看。

已經沒有時間了，眼看布魯斯即將因不得紓解的熱潮轉醒，緊急施打一針解毒劑後，提姆急忙把身形足足大自己一圈的青年扛上蝙蝠車。不管怎樣，先回到蝙蝠洞再說。

 

蝙蝠車上，提姆得十分專心以免被一旁的呻吟聲分神。布魯斯掙扎著褪下褲子，握住早已脹得發紅的性器大力搓揉，那力道令紅羅賓看了也不禁胯下一疼。

然而腦袋幾乎全被催情花粉燒融成一坨的布魯斯可不管這麼多，沒多久就發洩在粗暴的手淫底下，但是慾望並沒因此有所紓解，反而感到身後某處越發的空虛。

提姆震驚地看著對方試圖往後穴塞入幾根指頭，即便知道了之前異世界蝙蝠與夜翼和紅頭罩近乎荒唐的性事，他仍無法預料到布魯斯在花粉影響下竟顯得如此欲求不滿，一副被調教成不靠後面就無法徹底滿足的樣子。

"等等布魯斯，這樣會受傷的。"

在沒有潤滑的情況下，提姆不能放任布魯斯弄傷自己。紅羅賓只得將將蝙蝠車設為自動駕駛，上前將失去理智的男人雙手緊縛，即便那雙被欲望燻紅的藍眼睛再怎麼哀求都不為所動。

年輕的蝙蝠俠只能嗚咽著蹭著粗糙椅面，逼得提姆再補了一針鎮定劑以確保對方不會用使自己脫臼的方式來掙脫束縛。看著渾身凌亂不堪，綣曲縮在椅子上的布魯斯，提姆心中百感交集。

一方面愧疚失敗的守護讓對方還是受了傷害，一方面鄙夷看到如此不堪的布魯斯卻仍興奮勃起的自己。

提姆默默將自己的披風蓋在對方身上。

回蝙蝠洞的路從未如此漫長。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

在阿福的幫忙下，紅羅賓賣力扛著布魯斯回到主臥並替對方換下早已凌亂不堪的西裝。

即便這個年輕版本的蝙蝠俠已經比屬於自己世界的那位輕了許多，纖細的腰肢連提姆都可以輕易一手掌握。但不可否認，蝙蝠俠永遠是蝙蝠家族中最高最壯的那位，扛著兩百磅成年男子一路回到房間也是令紅羅賓費了不少力氣。

也許就是因為一路上的操勞加上過分擔憂，提姆沒有注意到身後那雙猛然睜開，在月光照耀下宛如夜行動物般微微發著瑩光的眼睛。

下一瞬間，紅羅賓便被神智不清的年輕蝙蝠撲倒在床上。

之前老管家幫忙換上的黑色絲綢睡衣朝兩側大敞著，腰帶早就因剛剛的激烈動作鬆散垂在一旁，美好青春的肉體一覽無遺。作為氣血方剛的青少年，提姆幾乎是立刻硬得跟鋼鐵一樣，而仍處於催情花粉控制下的布魯斯，顯然狀態也沒好到哪裡去。

令人驚訝的是，即便早已被欲望薰昏了頭，年輕蝙蝠仍毫不費力輕鬆壓制住了紅羅賓，此時提姆只能怨念自己的小身版和懊悔偷懶翹掉的幾堂訓練課。

難以想像眼前這個男人是如何做到羞澀與狂野並行的，彷彿蝙蝠俠的意識仍潛藏在淫亂的花花公子表皮下。布魯斯一下就剝光彼此的衣服，幾乎是一瞬間的猶豫，但顯然花粉的威力仍佔上風，提姆只能眼睜睜的看著對方直接吞下自己的性器並生澀的舔弄起來。

突如其來的快感令小紅鳥不住呻吟，試圖推開對方卻又害怕傷到布魯斯。(算了吧，就憑你怎麼可能傷的了蝙蝠俠，哪個世界的都一樣，別再為心底汙穢的慾望找藉口了。)

在提姆內心天人交戰同時，雙手卻顫抖的貼上布魯斯腦後，本該推開對方的行動在幾經猶豫之下轉而將手指插入髮中，緩緩引導年長者按自己的節奏吞吐。

 

看來今晚註定是要徹夜狂歡了，既然要做，提姆希望至少能讓布魯斯別受到傷害。小紅鳥輕輕扯了扯對方頭髮，示意青年吐出口中腫脹的性器，轉過身子趴在床上。對方就如同一隻乖巧的小貓咪般溫馴的趴著，翹的老高的渾圓臀部微微發顫著，揭露了主人聽話外表下的急不可耐。

提米先是揉了揉那對肉感十足的屁股，調戲般輕輕在左右兩辦各搧了幾下巴掌，換來對方不滿的幾下哼聲，然而似乎被開啟了什麼開關的小紅鳥打定主意慢慢來。

少年粉嫩的舌頭試探性潮不斷蠕動收縮的穴口舔了幾下，待對方放鬆戒心後便猛力突破肛口緊繃的肌肉並試圖往裡面深入，並開始深入淺出的戳刺肉穴。布魯斯因為被入侵的異樣感爆出一連串呻吟，掙扎著往前爬，然而提姆收緊的手臂牢牢按住挺翹的臀部，阻止對方逃離這突如其來的快感。

差點被舔到高潮的年輕蝙蝠脫力似的趴在床上，但是提姆並未讓對方休息太久。逐漸鬆軟的洞口已經被自己舔得泛著水光，一收一縮的等待被更粗長的東西刺穿。紅羅賓將手指沾滿潤滑液，試探性地以拇指按壓穴口邊緣，偶而陷入一個指節左右的長度。

直到青年被這種無法徹底滿足慾望的搔癢感擊潰，開始更向後翹起臀部以求更多慰藉，提姆才將食指與中指一併捅入肉洞，一邊擴張一邊找著對方的敏感點，並不時朝前列腺處輕輕按摩著。

終於在一次較為大力的前列腺按壓下，布魯斯達到了高潮，前方腫脹已久的陰莖顫抖的吐出濁液。提姆認為是時候該提槍上陣了。

趁著對方還因為高潮而處於腦中一片空白時，紅羅賓緩緩將自己形狀漂亮堅挺的陰莖推入濡濕的後穴，幾乎沒遇到什麼阻抗，肉壁貪婪地將粗長性器一吞到底，將將好是頭部可以來回摩擦到前列腺的位置。

花粉的作用讓布魯斯即便還在不應期卻仍主動向後挺跨，讓每一記戳刺都深深捅到最內部，提姆甚至有股對方會就這樣被自己捅穿的錯覺。然而還不僅如此，布魯斯每次被捅到最深時還會伴隨著尖叫以順時針摩蹭對方胯部，感受嘗到被陰莖全方位撐開的快感。

面對如此折磨人的小動作提姆也不甘示弱，果斷將對方翻過身，扛起一條細長結實的大腿，繼續大開大闔操幹這隻欲求不滿的蝙蝠。

 

不知道多少回合過後，提姆以扛駐布魯斯兩隻大長腿的姿勢俯身湊向同樣大汗淋漓的對方，問道 :

"還要嗎 ? "

眼神迷茫的青年努力收縮被操到合不起來的肉穴回答著。

"可是你都射不出來了。再這樣下去會脫水的。"

蝙蝠仍固執的蹭著對方胯部，喃喃自語的求提姆操翻自己。

小紅鳥輕嘆一聲，拿過床頭櫃上的水瓶(好在自己有先見之明。)，以嘴對嘴的方式為了對方幾口，便又重新挺動起來。

這次提姆不再只是單純重前列腺猛力進攻，大部分時候他只是在穴口處輕淺抽插，然後幾乎是隨機的猛一刺入，直抵敏感點，讓布魯斯為這強大的刺激弓起身子，被玩弄到泛紅滴水的陰莖無力地朝空氣中戳刺。幾番下來，雙方很快又接近臨界點，而提姆迅速、富有技巧摩擦過對方性器敏感頭部的指尖很快便讓布魯斯一瀉千里。

年輕蝙蝠噴出大量稀薄如水的精液後便因縱慾過度而陷入昏迷，紅羅賓也不再忍耐，深深朝內挺動幾下後便全數釋放出來。

好在有記得戴套，不然以自己目前的情況看來根本不可能獨自搬動對方到浴室進行清理，提姆心想。

將布魯斯身上各種縱情聲色的痕跡清理完畢之後，小紅鳥拖著疲憊的腳步回到自己位於偉恩莊園內的房間。他已經沒有心力再為之後的事做打算，反正照種種證據看來，對方一點都不會記得發生過什麼。

對了，剛剛離開布魯斯房間時似乎看見的一個黑影一閃而過。

提姆不多做他想，路過顯然空無一人的達米安的房間。這不是他需要考慮的問題，惡魔崽子看起來再怎樣不屑對方，也是會保護好這來自平行世界的蝙蝠俠。

晚安了哥譚市，小紅鳥進入夢鄉。

 

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

凌晨破曉時分，布魯斯被門外重物落地的聲響驚醒。

儘管對於昨晚的混亂記憶感到困惑，布魯斯仍保有足夠的警覺小心翼翼來到門前，確保外頭沒有什麼危險後輕巧的將門打開。蝙蝠家最小的孩子抱著武士刀捲曲的側臥在地毯上，小小的眉頭緊皺著，彷彿正面臨某種威脅。

看來達米安應該是為了不知明原因在自己房門前守了一整夜。即便是身體素質遠超越同齡人的羅賓，在連日裡不斷的夜巡任務下也是疲倦到熟睡倒地也無法被驚醒。

布魯斯嘴角勾起一抹微笑，搖搖頭嘆了口氣後便抱起小男孩，將他輕輕放在自己床鋪上。雖然是個倔強的孩子，但有時仍會令人感到相當窩心呢。年輕蝙蝠溫柔理順熟睡男孩的頭髮，替對方整理好棉被後在皺起的眉頭間印下一吻，便在達米安身旁躺下。

夜還長著呢，蝙蝠與小鳥安然入睡。

 

達米安被精準的生理時鐘叫醒時恰好是早晨六點，窗外鳥兒啁啾著，一切彷彿都很平靜。羅賓記得昨晚擔心中了毒藤女花粉的蝙蝠俠會有危險便在對方房門外守了一個晚上。

達米安不是小孩了，他很清楚昨晚主臥內傳出的聲響代表什麼，唯一阻止男孩衝進去一刀砍了德雷克的原因只是除此之外也別無他法，對首次接觸花粉的人來說，解毒劑通常都不太有效。

格雷森與陶德一定也是對布魯斯做了什麼才用各種理由遠離哥譚，那憋腳的理由連阿福都看不太下去。然而布魯斯本人沒說什麼，達米安也就不好借題發揮。

說起這個二十出頭的布魯斯，與其說是平行世界的父親，達米安更傾向於將對方看作是大自己好幾歲的哥哥。類似DNA組成而相像的面貌，沒有格雷森那麼黏人，也沒有陶德的火爆脾氣，當然更是比德雷克優秀了不知幾百倍，雖然會和自己搶小甜餅，不過看在特地買回來的巧克力份上姑且可以原諒。

在某些時候，達米安真心希望異世界的蝙蝠俠可以留在這個世界，待父親回來後他們一定會成為很棒的家人。有大布魯斯、小布魯斯和達米安的偉恩家族堪稱完美。

 

沉浸在種種小心思裡的男孩直至身旁男人翻過身，自然而然將自己摟在懷中方才發覺有甚麼不太對勁的地方。

這熟悉的豐滿的胸肌，還有腹肌的觸感......

兩位蝙蝠俠顯然已經在不知不覺中交換回來。現在達米安正被自己的父親摟在懷中，大蝙蝠不知在另一個世界經歷了什麼，仍兀自沉睡著。

總之，一切又都回復至以往。這段時間的經歷達米安決定默默保留在記憶裡，或許有空時在畫冊上揮筆記錄下年輕布魯斯的光彩，其他的，還是交給蝙蝠俠去操心吧。

小男孩悄悄掙開年長男人的懷抱，溜出溫暖被窩，是時候開始一天的鍛練了。

 

 

另一個世界裡，年輕的偉恩當家緩緩睜開雙眼，看見熟悉的房間後露出一抹微笑，啊，回家真好。

過去幾天在異世界的冒險彷彿一場夢一般，記憶在布魯斯心頭船過水無痕，只是偶然的閃回會讓他有種似曾相似的感覺，但身為蝙蝠俠，眾多繁雜事務讓布魯斯無暇多想，依舊過著哥譚守護者的忙碌生活。

三年後，當阿福拿著馬戲團票卷，提醒布魯斯今晚與女伴去看的表演正是在全世界都負有盛名的"飛翔的格雷森"時，偉恩少爺感覺一抹熟悉的畫面在腦中閃過，他彷彿看到了一位相貌俊朗的年輕男子朝自己開懷大笑著。將此視為一個好預兆，布魯斯相當期待今晚的演出。

 

每個世界的蝙蝠，都注定與羅賓相遇。黑暗騎士身旁，總有那色彩鮮明的身影。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH~灑花完結~~~  
> 接下來就只剩番外的大米蝙跟超蝙啦www


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 說好的大米蝙www  
> 注意 ! 後段有超蝙內容(中間也有不明顯的提到)，不喜者請跳過 !

"轟"一聲，布魯斯在來得及做出反應前就被鋼索縛住雙手，繩索帶有鉤爪的那一端則深深嵌入偉恩宅主臥的床頭壁上。

作為蝙蝠俠的本能讓布魯斯第一時間沒有太大動靜，黑暗騎士習慣先觀察對手找出弱點後再一一擊破。

眼前身形龐大的陰影因為背光的關係讓布魯斯無法辨別來者身份，然而頭上那對令人相當眼熟的尖耳讓蝙蝠俠有了不祥的預感。

 

"怎麼 ? 不認得我了嗎 ? 父親。"

說著陌生男子緩緩脫下那貼合臉部的面罩。

"達米安......" 幾年前宛如夢般荒唐的異世界經歷浮現腦中，原來那些事都確確實實發生過。布魯斯感到震驚的同時也暗自試圖掙脫束縛。

擁有貓般閃亮綠眼的男人順著暗釦解開黑色立領的蝙蝠風衣，只剩緊身內著，一邊欣賞布魯斯渾身赤裸、僅裹著被單掙扎。一番折騰下，單薄的被褥逐漸被甩至一旁，裸露出主人年輕精實且富有彈性的身軀。

"嘖，掙脫秀到此為止。果然還是一樣沒用啊，難怪會被陶德和格雷森給上了。" 達米安果斷將對方注射肌肉鬆弛劑並掀開僅存的一點遮蔽物。

"你想做什麼 ? 不，等等...唔......" 綠眼睛的男人將手套脫下塞入對方口中，顯然不打算繼續聽大蝙蝠碎碎念。

下一秒，達米安徑直俯身含住那軟綿綿的柱體，受到刺激的布魯斯瞬間有股向前挺動的慾望，然而受限於力氣盡失的身體，他只能戰慄接受對方溫潤口腔的吞吐。

在達米安靈巧舌頭的強力刺激下，那形狀完美的陰莖很快便脹得通紅，泛著水光朝空中挺立著。但長了一雙翠綠貓眼的前羅賓顯然才正要開始他與獵物之間的遊戲。

達米安不知從哪拿出一根細長的棒狀物，銀色棍子的點端連著類似小牢籠的構造，拱頂上還焊有一個蝙蝠形狀的標記，一抹不祥的預感襲上布魯斯心頭。

抹上些許潤滑劑後，達米安握住身下男人的敏感部位，將細棒緩緩從尿道口塞了進去。此時布魯斯甚至有些感謝先前注射的肌肉鬆弛劑，否則若因異物入侵的疼痛感輕舉妄動，受傷的還是自己。

待整根尿道堵都成功置入後，頂端的小籠子剛好箍住整個龜頭，蝙蝠標誌便恰恰好貼在馬眼頂端，徹底阻絕的正常射精的可能。

達米安最後再擼動了柱體一次，好似很滿意自己的傑作，說道 : 

"你該看看自己有多漂亮，布魯斯。接下來換我了。"

 

一連串迅速而確實有效率的潤滑過後，僅僅將褲子稍微往下拉以露出必要部分的蝙蝠俠棲身而上，將布魯斯的兩條腿卡在自己肩膀上，讓眼前人呈現下體M字大開的羞恥動作後變扶著青莖暴漲的性器長驅直入。

布魯斯被猛然進入的力道推得直往床頭撞，身材高大的綠眼男人卻又一次次握住胯部將他拉回自己的陰莖上。達米安很快找到那令布魯斯全身戰慄的敏感點，卻沒有一味朝那裡衝撞，而是欲擒故縱般以柱體將將擦過，待對方被撩撥至難耐時才猛力向前列腺衝撞。

同時，達米安也沒有忽略那根可憐朝空中挺立、不得釋放的性器。配合自己往布魯斯體內抽插頻率，平行世界的披風繼任者已略顯粗暴的手法擼動對方脹成紫紅色、並不停吐露著前液的肉柱。

被自己同位體親生兒子上的悖德感與不得抒發的慾望使布魯斯不禁眼眶泛紅。他蹭恨這渴望獲得紓解的身體，尤其在自己已有固定伴侶的情況下，投入並享受這場被強迫的性愛無異於背叛。

"現在，我要聽到你的叫聲。" 達米安將手套從身下男人的口中拔出，粗暴打斷布魯斯自我意識裡的糾結。

少了皮革製品的堵塞，那低沉的啜泣聲幽幽傳出，從失神海藍眸子中滴落的淚水令異世界的暴君感到不悅，即使自己深埋對方體內的凶器受到這幅景象刺激又脹大了一圈。

達米安加快手上擼動速度，果不其然，眼前男人因過度刺激且無法釋放的慾望瘋狂喊叫起來。

"啊啊啊 ! 放開我 ! 讓我射......好想射啊 ! "

綠眼的男人只是加快挺胯衝刺與手上動作的頻率，終於，在一次對前列腺的猛烈攻擊下，布魯斯發出一聲尖叫，瘋狂地朝空氣中挺動，然而前端被嚴密塞住的小洞只能緩緩流出濁白的液體，被抑制的射精讓快感延長至近乎讓人痛苦的境地。

"唔...停下......太多了...啊哈...為什麼還沒結束......"

布魯斯幾乎失神的瞪著自己持續流出精液的陰莖，沾染上銀色蝙蝠標誌的白色液體說多色情就有多色情。

"沒辦法痛快的射出來對吧 ? 這個小玩具會讓人一直保持在高潮狀態，好好享受吧父親。接下來，我會帶你體驗極樂的境界。"

接下來布魯斯幾乎沒能說出句完整的話，因高潮而敏感的身軀只能任由達米安擺弄。

也不知道過了多久，這隻惡魔終於大發慈悲在灌滿對方同時拔下精漬斑斑的尿道堵，布魯斯射出大量稀薄液體後便陷入昏迷。

 

"布魯斯 ? B你還好嗎 ? "

蝙蝠俠全身大汗的驚醒，只見克拉克一臉擔心的望著自己。

"......沒什麼，只是個夢。"說完便翻身下床，在小記者擔憂的眼神走進浴室清理自己。

該死，睡在男友身邊還作這種夢對於布魯西寶貝來說也太過了。

面對一蹋糊塗的床單，氪星人肯定可以聞到那股濃厚的鹹腥味。不說清楚的話那傢伙大概又會開始小鎮男孩式的過度擔心，但你要怎麼跟交往才三個月、正打得火熱的男友解釋自己在夢中被來自異世界的親生兒子強上，還被操到哭得唏哩嘩啦的。

而且剛才他特地確認過了，床頭板完好無缺，沒有任何被硬物鑿穿的痕跡，說明一切確實都只是夢境。

臥室裡，克拉克無言地看著被各種體液浸濕的床單，難道平常還無法滿足布魯斯對方才會做了如此激烈的春夢嗎 ? 超人仔細思考著布魯斯進浴室前的所有舉動，他看了床頭一眼，嗯 ? 是有某種被破壞過但已經修復的痕跡，可是這應該跟今晚的事沒什麼關係。

小記者想破腦袋都只能得出"我的男朋友欲求不滿"這個結論。望向從剛剛聽到布魯斯邊作夢邊喘息便開始很有精神的小克拉克，超人緩緩飄進浴室。

今晚注定是個不眠之夜。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要問我大米為啥從暴力小天使黑化成鬼畜攻，這只是個PWP，一切OOC都是作者的鍋。  
> 大超頭上跟丑爺一樣綠綠的XD 誰叫這米蝙主場呢(攤手  
> 至於這到底是不是夢，想怎麼解釋都可以~(畢竟就是輛毫無劇情可言的車。


End file.
